silverwingfandomcom-20200213-history
Frieda Silverwing
Frieda Silverwing was the elder of the Silverwing colony and was one of the greatest of their history. She was a revered bat known by many for her part in the rebellion fifteen years before the events of Sunwing against the owls for the sun. Frieda was a very wise bat. She tried to solve any problem peacefully, one example being when the newborn Shade broke the law. She was a banded bat. Silverwing It was Frieda and the other elders who summoned Ariel and her son, Shade to their roost after he was caught looking at the sun. Upon meeting their leader for the first time, Shade discovers that Frieda was banded, and the only banded bat in their colony. Frieda showed compassion toward Shade, as she understood he was just a newborn, but Frieda also understood his curiosity of the sun. She decides to take Shade for a visit to their Echo Chamber, and there Shade learned of the great battle between the birds and the beasts, and also the reason why the bats were banished from ever seeing the sun. Shade listens more and also discovers that there was a rebillion against the birds fifteen years ago, but the rebellion failed. Afterward Frieda was informed by Mercury of the approaching owls and their fire. Despite how intimidating Brutus, the owl general was, Frieda refuses to give Shade up for his crime, and Tree Haven is burned to the ground. This forces the Silverwings and their colony to take on their migration earlier than expected, and in the process Shade is seperated from his colony during a storm. Several days later Shade returns with his friend Marina, who is eager to meet another banded bat. Frieda welcomes Marina into their colony, and in the end makes plans to leave in the middle of winter to find Cassiel and the other banded males who disappeared in search of the truth behind their bands. Sunwing In Sunwing, Frieda travels with Shade, Marina and about a dozen other Silverwings. However because she is much older than the rest of the bats, Frieda at first has minor difficulties in traveling such a far distance, especially during the middle of winter where she is less likely to have as much energy. The Silverwings eventually reach a building that contained thousands of other bats and they take temporary roost within it before learning they are trapped. Frieda is, for the time being, content, but understands Shade's unsatisfied actions, telling him she does not believe this is the end of their journey. After Shade and Marina manage to escape the artificial forest, Marina returns to free her new colony with the news of Shade's disappearance. Frieda informs her colony that they must take flight to the great Bridge City, and on the way they meet with another old and well known bat, Achilles Greywing. Together, they fly to Bridge City, and by that time, Frieda is exhausted and too weak to continue on when Ariel and Marina travel to the jungle to rescue Shade. Several nights pass and they return, to her surprise with the company of owls. The bats are given their freedom of both day and night, but before Frieda could see the first sunrise in years, she peacefully passes away, as her dream of recovering the sun finally came true. The role of the Silverwing elder is then passed onto Ariel. It is said Frieda and Achilles had a prior relationship. Firewing Frieda makes another appearance in the third book. As a pilgrim who died naturally and therefore was most likely aware of her state of death, Frieda travels the underworld in search of dead bats who need to realize the truth that they are dead. Despite being constantly harassed by stubborn bats who are content with their new lives, Frieda knows this is important and that they do not belong in the underworld of Cama Zotz, but must find their way to The Tree, left by Nocturna many, many years ago. Griffin, Shade and Marina's son, is lost in the underworld at the time when Frieda and other pilgrims preach to the dead bats in his oasis. Seeing that she was a Silverwing, Griffin is momentarily filled with hope and confronts her. She is able to recognize him as the son of the two brave bats she once knew, and gives Griffin a new map to the tree. Frieda then leaves, and is never again seen by any of the characters. It's unknown as to whether or not she reached the tree for herself yet, as she has given herself the duty to help those in need even after death. Trivia *The name Frieda is German for 'peaceful', a name that suits Frieda well. Category:Fictional bats Category:Silverwing Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Silverwing Category:Sunwing Category:Firewing Category:Elders Category:Bats Category:Heroes